Kaulah Matahari Dalam Hidupku
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Remus Lupin sangat mengagumi matahari. Suatu hari ketika Ia pergi berlibur ke pantai bersama Marauders, Ia menemukan mataharinya.


**Kaulah Matahari Dalam Hidupku**

By : Remus Black

Remus Lupin membenci bulan purnama.

Tapi di satu sisi, Ia sangat mengagumi matahari.

Hal pertama yang Ia lakukan dalam mengawali harinya adalah bangun dan tersenyum kepada matahari. Ia menyukai saat-saat dimana sinar matahari merayap masuk melalui ventilasi jendelanya dan membelai pipinya lembut seolah mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Jadi saat suatu hari dimana para Marauders—sahabatnya—mengajaknya berlibur di pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam, tentu saja ia tidak menolaknya.

Terlebih lagi di sana ada Sirius.

Jangan bertanya 'kenapa?' dulu karena semua orang tahu kalau Remus menyukai Sirius, kecuali Sirius sendiri tentunya. Entah karena anak itu yang terlalu cuek atau tidak sensitif, yang jelas sampai saat ini Sirius belum juga menyadari kalau manusia serigala itu sedang jatuh cinta padanya.

xxx

Hari sudah sore tetapi langit belum juga berubah menjadi senja. Awan kumulus yang dari tadi menari-nari di horizon seolah tidak merelakan matahari untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Ombak-ombak berkejaran dan berlomba-lomba ke pesisir untuk sekedar membasahi kaki manusia yang lewat di wilayahnya.

James dan Peter terlihat sedang membangun istana pasir ketika Sirius datang dan menganggu mereka.

"Hai, Prongsie, Wormy!" sapa Sirius sambil duduk di atas pasir dan bergabung sengan mereka, "kelihatannya asyik .."

"Jangan, Padfoot!" sergah James menepis lengan Sirius yang hendak merobohkan konstruksi pasir itu, "kastil ini sudah dua kali rubuh ditelan ombak! Kami harus membangunnya ulang dan kami tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi!"

"Jadi .. pergi sana! Hush!" Peter mengusir Sirius dengan gaya berlebihan seperti mengusir anjing yang buang air kecil sembarangan di depan pagar rumah orang.

Sirius mencibir dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menarik kantung matanya kebawah. James membalasnya dan Peter menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

Jadi satu-satunya sasaran keusilan Sirius saat ini adalah Remus.

Sirius melihatnya, sedang duduk di atas tikar menghadap pantai. Rambut-warna-madu-nya menjadi lebih terang karena ditimpa cahaya matahari. Ia sedang—seperti biasa—membaca buku. Sirius menghampirinya secara diam-diam lalu mencengkram bahunya dari belakang.

"REMUS!"

Remus menjerit pelan saking kagetnya, Ia menoleh ke belakang dan seketika itu juga Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berbunyi liar, antara kaget dan berdebar-debar melihat Sirius yang sekarang berada dalam jarak kurang dari 30 senti dari dadanya.

"Sirius, jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu .." katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus dada.

"Habisnya, kamu membaca terus sih .. ayo bangun dan nikmati pemandangan indah ini!"

"Dari sini juga kelihatan, kok .." kata Remus sambil membuka bukunya lagi.

"Bukaan!" jerit Sirius putus asa dan menutup buku Remus, mengabaikan anak itu yang sekarang menggeram pelan karena kehilangan halaman yang barusan dibacanya, "maksudku, ayo bangun dan kita jalan-jalan menikmati pantai—_menikmati_ pantai! Bukan _melihat_ pantai!"

Remus memutar bola matanya, "apa sih bedanya?"

"Beda! Sama saja ketika kau sedang makan coklat" kata Sirius sok berteori, "_melihat_ coklat dengan _menikmati_ coklat beda artinya, 'kan?"

"Apapun katamu, deh!" ujar Remus putus asa, "HEI!"

"Ayo! Kita balapan sampai bendera itu!" kata Sirius sambil menarik Remus bangun dan menunjuk bendera hitam bergambar tengkorak di ujung pantai.

"Kau mau mati, ya .." katanya sambil mengikuti Sirius berjalan.

"Nyatanya kau mau ikut, tuh" kata Sirius jahil.

Remus berhenti dan berbalik, "ya sudah, aku balik lagi, nih .."

"Aduh! Aku cuma bercanda!" kata Sirius sambil meraih lengan Remus.

Jantung Remus berdetak cepat. Ia merasa senang sekali mengetahui Sirius sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Meskipun kenyataannya mungkin tidak demikian.

"Aku juga cuma bercanda, kok" kata Remus, tersenyum, "ayo!" Ia menyikut pinggang Sirius.

Sirius tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Remus, "kau memang lucu .."

Jantung Remus berdetak lebih cepat, dua kali lipat dari yang pertama. Ia terlalu malu memandang Sirius, tidak sanggup melihat mata abu-abu indahnya, juga tidak sanggup melihat rambut hitamnya yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Sirius begitu berkilau bagi Remus, seperti matahari di siang hari, bagaikan bintang di malam hari. Ia begitu menyukai Sirius.

Setelah kurang lebih dua kilometer mereka berjalan, Remus berpikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia baru mau buka mulut ketika dilihatnya Sirius menunjuk ke arah langit dengan sangat antusias.

_Sial, aku keduluan,_ batin Remus, hatinya mencelos.

"Remus! Remus! Lihat! Ada burung bangau—"

"Itu burung camar, Padfoot" kata Remus sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sirius yang begitu kekanakan.

"Oh .." gumam Sirius sambil tertawa pelan. Kemudian Ia lari menuju laut.

"Padfoot! Kau mau keman—AUH!" jerit Remus ketika Sirius menyipratnya dengan air laut.

"Rasakan itu!" kata Sirius sambil tertawa.

"Uh, awas kau!" Remus menghampirinya dan mencoba menyiramnya dengan air laut. Mereka bercanda sambil tertawa ditengah-tengah hempasan ombak yang dari tadi menghantam kaki mereka, memeriahkan suasana.

Ketika baju mereka sudah agak basah karena kebrutalan masing-masing, mereka akhirnya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan pertarungan berikutnya.

"Remus, sebentar .." kata Sirius sambil mendekat maju ke arah anak itu. Remus berdiri tegak di tempatnya, membatu, berdebar-debar, "ada cipratan pasir-lumpur di pipimu" katanya sambil mengusap pipi Remus.

Remus senang bukan main. Seakan-akan usapan Sirius tadi meninggalkan jejak di pipinya, Ia memegang tangan Sirius dan menatap matanya.

Mata Sirius begitu indah, sewarna awan mendung, tapi sinar matahari membuatnya lebih indah, seperti mata model iklan _soft-lens_ yang biasa Ia lihat di televisi Muggle. Pipinya yang mulus kemerah-merahan seolah menghiasi kanan-kiri bibirnya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis. Remus mengangkat tangannya dan membelai poni Sirius, di sana Ia bisa melihat alis yang berwana hitam dan terbaring tegas seolah menjadi atap bagi kedua matanya.

Remus mengernyit ketika pemandangan indah di depannya telah hilang karena sekarang Sirius sedang menoleh ke arah langit dan berseru, "Remus! Lihat! Matahari terbenam!"

Remus menoleh dan—oh, sungguh indah pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Meskipun tenggelam, matahari tetap terlihat indah di cakrawala. Ia menoleh menghadap Sirius, yang sekarang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kaulah matahariku .." gumam Remus pelan.

Sirius mengerjap, "apa?"

"Sirius, kau seperti matahari .. begitu menawan, kau tahu" kata Remus sambil terus menatap matanya.

Sirius merasakan tangan yang begitu hangat hinggap di tengkuknya. Sebelum akhirnya Ia menyadari bahwa Remus sedang menariknya lebih dekat, mempertemukan bibir masing-masing.

Sirius hanya bisa melihat warna rambut anak itu yang seperti madu secara samar-samar. Ia memejamkan mata dan bisa merasakan betapa basah dan hangatnya bibir Remus.

Di bawah naungan sinar matahari yang sedang terbenam, kedua anak laki-laki itu saling merapatkan diri satu sama lain, menikmati atmosfer penuh kasih sayang yang sekarang sedang mengelilingi mereka. Deburan ombak sesekali mencoba menginterupsi mereka tapi rupanya tidak berhasil.

Sirius mencoba melawan, karena sekarang perasaan aneh mulai menjalari pembuluh nadinya. Tapi tangan Remus yang dari tadi membelai punggungnya lembut seolah berkata, 'tak usah takut, ada aku di sini'

Begitu Sirius membuka mata, sinar senja yang dari tadi menemani mereka sekarang sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Digantikan langit biru pucat dan bulan-separo yang menghiasi langit sore itu. Di beberapa tempat, terdapat bintang yang bersinar malu-malu.

Remus mendekapnya erat dan mencium kening anak laki-laki di depannya dengan lembut sambil berkata, "aku mencintaimu, Sirius"

Sirius hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sama seperti aku mencintai matahari .." gumamnya pelan diantara leher Sirius, "aku akan terus mengagumimu seperti aku mengagumi matahari"

"Aku tahu, terima kasih" ujar Sirius pelan sebelum mencengkram rahang Remus dan mencium bibirnya.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Ketika saya sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai, saya melihat matahari terbenam, sungguh indah. Dan tentang bulan-separo, saya benar-benar melihatnya. Tadinya mau dibuat bersetting bulan purnama, tapi selain nanti lautnya pasang, Remus juga pastinya akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala.

Lalu muncullah ide untuk membuat fanfiction ini. Ceritanya sederhana dan cukup gombal.

Judulnya sendiri terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu berjudul _Selalu Denganmu_ yang dinyanyikan artis Muggle bernama Tompi.

Saya sendiri terkadang suka membenci matahari saat siang terik. Sinarnya membakar kulit begitu kejam, memaksa saya untuk selalu memakai krim matahari yang saya sendiri sangat muak kalau harus memakainya terus-terusan.


End file.
